A Vampire's Revenge
by dancers of the night
Summary: Yami is the last standing Vampire. He wants revenge against the humans that have killed all of his kinds. But will there be one girl that stands in his way? Read to find out. ON HOLD AGAIN
1. Prologue

Dancer:I told myself not to start another story till you have finished one but that ain't happening as you can see. Anyways I keep on seeing Vampire stories lately and thought might as well put mine up. This is different from what I wanted to write in the first place but here you go and please enjoy.

This story is for Cheating Death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuigoh

Prologue

_The year was 1935. Right before World War Two. The war between Vampires and Humans was in engaged. I was only two at the time. My sharp fang teeth were slowly coming in. My wings weren't big at all. I was hiding hiding behind my father as he fought against those humans. _

_My father was the King of all Vampires but I don't know why he was weakening. I saw something wrong with his wing. I saw him looking around trying to find something or someone. I don't know what it was but they had found a way to kill us. They had killed all of us vampires. The only ones left were us, the ones that live here in Japan. _

_I felt my father pick me up. He started to run. I had to ask him something."_Dad where are we going?" _I was scared of his answer. I could feel him get weaker and weaker. It started to freak me out. I wanted to cry the way I had saw my father. I knew my dad was running out of breath were he couldn't talk. I felt his breathing of his chest going up and down while he ran. It was like the life was being sucked out of him. I felt tears going down my face. He stopped to put me down. He fell on his knees, his hands in front of him, panting trying to get as much air as he could. _

_I heard foot step behind me. More like running. I looked around to see my mother. She landed on her knees beside me hugging me. I knew she was crying too. We both looked at my father as he hugged us too but it was so weak that I felt like he wasn't even there. He looked at us, I could see death in his eyes. I started to cry harder._

"I love you both."_ He said that barely above a whisper then I saw him lay on the floor. I saw him not breathing anymore. I couldn't take it._

"Dad!"_ I yelled. I got out of my mothers grip and walked over to him pushing him to get up._"Dad don't leave please!"_ Tears fell on my father. I looked at my mother as she got up crying and took my hand. We looked down on him. All the sudden he turned into dust. I didn't want him to leave. But I heard a noise to my right. Me and my mom looked over and saw humans running with guns. My mom picked me and and flapped her wings were she was in the sky now and took off out of the window. _

_When we were up in the sky I saw all the vampire fighting the humans. I saw some of them getting shot and turning into sand like my father did. I wanted to cry so badly, but my tears had ran out of me by that point. I saw them taking the children vampires like myself shooting them and turning them into dust. I wanted to protect my friends but my mom wouldn't let me I got to look at anything else, I heard my mom scream I look up to see my mom's wing had been shot at and now there is a huge hole in her wing. We land by a tree. She had hard time breathing, I could see it like fathers._

"Please stay here. I love you too."_ With that she died. She turned into dust. That's when I felt tears again. I cried and cried. I seen so many deaths that day that I wanted to kill those bastards. I stayed there as long as I could with out getting hungry. I knew I needed food soon. At least I didn't need blood yet not till I was 7. I walked back to the battlefield after a couple of days. I saw nothing, nothing there but some of the dead humans. All the Vampires were gone. That was the day that I swore on taking revenge on humans._

_I am 75 years old. I will kill all Humans one by one. Even if it takes me forever, or my name isn't Atem Yami Motou the last living Vampire._

Dancer: I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Dancer: I thought I would never get an Idea for this chapter because I had writers block for it anyways This story is going to be one of those Pov's because I can do stories like that better,and the main Pov is Yami's. Anyways I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.

**Journey Maker**

**Ruize**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**fantasia-49**

**Silenced Shadows**

**Heart-Drop-Rocker**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Cheating Death**

**Celeste5502**

Chapter 1

**A night a Vampire and Human meet**

_I jumped from branch from branch in Domino's town park trees. Humans seem not to notice me. I killed about 100 in this past month, it's fun to watch them suffer since they think it's fun to watch us suffer from those gun shots back then._

_I felt the sunlight on my back and I moved to where there wasn't much sun in this tree. I hate the sunlight because it makes me weaker, some humans think that it kills us to be in the sunlight but it doesn't. I hate those creatures, thinking that they have rights to throw us out or kill us just because we were different. I growled at the thought one of the reasons that made me keep killing people at night._

_Since I am the last one left it's hard to kill people because they keep on having kids all the time and I'm sick from drinking to much blood. So that's why I'm taking a break tonight so my stomach won't get anymore upset. The last 100 people that I did kill, people think it's nothing, which that's what I want them to think, but some people think it has something to do with Vampires which is bad for when the time comes there will be no more Humans on this earth. I laughed silently._

_I looked back down at the children that were playing in the sand box. They looked really tasty at the moment but I told myself not to drink blood and not attack during the day. It would be dangerous for me if any human saw me. So I sat there bored waiting for the sun to come down. I leaned my head against a branch and fell asleep._

_I opened my eyes feeling the cold wind against my face. I looked up and notice it was night time. I smiled showing my fangs at my relief for it being night, I felt more stronger and alive at this time of the day._

_I jumped from the tree onto the ground looking at the empty sand box to see a castle build. I walked over and kicked it with my right foot watching it fall. This will happen to the human race if they don't watch out for me._

_I walked the empty streets of Domino, just looking around, when I heard a noise. It sounded not to far from here so I ran really fast and I came to a stop to see a man trying to rape a woman. I got mad. Even if that woman is human no man has the right to do that with out a girls permission._

_I ran over there as fast as I could and punched the bastard in the back of his head. He yelled and landed on the ground making a hole in it. I looked at the woman and told her if she told anybody about me then I would kill her. With that she ran off. I looked at the man. I knew that my stomach would be so upset but I couldn't let him live. I picked him up, put him against the wall. I showed my two sharp fangs to the man that was sort of waking up from the punch. He let out a scream as I __put__ my teeth into his flesh. I started to suck the blood right out of him._

**A girl's Pov**

_I was walking home from the airport, from getting back from my cousins new house in America. I hate being out here alone in the dark after people getting suspicions about Vampires attacking at night. Most people don't believe that and just say something really weird that doesn't make sense. I don't really believe in Vampires but it is freaky to be out here at night._

_As I continued walking I heard a yell from a ally way up a head. I looked down the ally trying to think if I should go in or not. Curiosity got me so I walked down there on my guard just in case if something happened to me. I noticed something and hid. I looked over there and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was some kind of creature that had black jeans on, a black muscle shirt, black shoes, and had black wings. I could tell that he also had a black belt and neck belt thing around his neck._

_I saw him drop the guy, he looked motionless. I started to shake in fear. I saw him turn around, he had fangs and he was licking them clean and he looked very pale. I wanted to throw up at the way his sharp teeth had blood on them. At that moment Vampire's seemed so real. I felt like I was dreaming. I knew he was real though._

_I made a noise and he stopped licking his teeth. I started to look around, he moved the dumpster that I was hiding behind easily. He picked me up and looked me in the eye. He showed his teeth at me, I was shaking and sweating up a storm now. I knew this was the end of me. I closed my eyes. Nothing happened I opened them, I looked at him, he looked like if something drew him back where he couldn't bite me. I notice his nails, long and pointed they look._

_He put me down and asked me my name in his deep voice. _"A-A-Anzu Mazaki"_ I shuddered. He nodded and flew away. That was just plan wired I thought as I got up to walk home in a daze._

**End of her Pov**

_I flew off from that brown haired blue eyed girl. I landed on the building and watched her walk off. I don't know why I back off like that, I could have killed her. I saw her sake in fear like if that disturbed me watching her like that. I don't know why I didn't kill her but I have a feeling that I will get that answer soon. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt like I would go throw up soon. If I did then I needed to get out of the city so there won't be any suspicions._

_I flew away from the city and landed in a open land. I looked around if anybody was there. Then I puked right there, blood coming out of my mouth. It looked watery and disgusting I looked away from it so I wouldn't throw up again. I sat down unable to move because of me being sick. I knew the sun would come up in a couple of hours and I wanted to get to that tree that I made a home for me there. I knew it was impossible at this time. I learned my lesson, never drink to much blood in one month and I still have to kill that girl anyways the one that left from almost being raped. Also the other girl that I failed to kill but I want to know why I didn't kill her first._

_A couple of hours later I still sat there and I felt the sun on me. I felt tired. My body weakened. I knew it was the sun doing this so I laid on the ground and fell asleep.  
_

_The next thing I knew it was night time again and I felt hungry. I got up and looked at my surroundings trying to remember why I was here. Then it hit me because I was sick and didn't feel like flying back. I wondered how long I slept. I flew back to the city and landed to see nobody in site. I wanted to look at some clock or something that would tell me a date. Oh well just find a human being so I can drink blood. I hungered for blood I didn't know why, it has never been like this before but oh well._

_It felt like hours before I heard foot steps. I heard them getting closer and closer to me. I turned around and at the split second I heard a gun shot. It only skinned my hand, it burned badly, I held my left hand in my right hand trying to get the burning to go away. I looked up to see see the woman that I helped escape from that man. She had black hair, a yellow dress, and yellow high heels on and she held a gun in her hand pointing at me. She looked more like a slut to me_. "You missed Vivian Wong."_ I saw a man with brown hair, black jeans, black long-sleeve shirt and a white trench coat on with a gun in his hand too._

_She turned her head to look at him_. "But Seto Kaiba he's just to cute to kill though." _I was disgusted by her sentence._

_The Seto guy looked like if he would kill her if looks could kill._ "But to bad that we are going to, and stop calling me by my first name."

_Then out of nowhere another guy came out. He had white hair, blue jeans, white and blue striped shirt and a black jacket_. "Will you two stop fighting."_ He sounded really annoyed. Wonder if this happens a lot._

"Fine Bakura(dark one)."_ I could tell not all of them liked each other. I could use this to my advantage if we come across again._ "I bet you are wondering why I am here?"_ said the woman._

"Yes." _I said it venomously._

_She brushed her hair and fluffed it_."Well you see we are vampire hunters not as many as back then because they think there is no more Vampires and some of them thought there still was that escaped. Looks like the some that thought there was was right. The reason why I pretend to be raped was because when we heard about these 'weird attacks' lately. So when you got there I could tell that it was true and you threatened me not to tell anyone about you. I bet anyways that you would kill me anyways."

_I should my teeth at her_. "You bet bitch." _She looked at me with this surprised look. I didn't think a lot of people call her that._

_She lifted her gun at me again_. "Yep I totally want to kill you know, but you know if you were human I would totally date you."

"Oh yeah? You know what if I was human which I won't ever be I would totally date a dumpster."_ I could have swore that her jaw was on the ground. I didn't think she gets rejected either._

**Anzu's Pov**

_As I walked out of the studio again late at night for the pass three days. I couldn't get this Vampire out of my mind. He just seemed different like if there was something about him that drawled me to him, not because he's a Vampire, but I still haven't figured that out yet; I will soon. As my thoughts kept on going back to the Vampire I heard gun shot in the distance. I didn't know if I should go and check it out or not._

_I walked down many streets just to see what it was for. Then I saw people and then the Vampire so I hid to see what they were talking about. I looked at the Vampire more closely. He held his left hand in his right, he looked like he was hurt. Then I found out that they were Vampire hunters, and found out that the black haired woman has the hots for the Vampire as well. He told her off which I wanted to laugh at._

_The white haired one and the brown haired one wanted to kill him right there and then but the black haired girl asked them give him a chance. So the two guys failed and told the Vampire if he killed anymore humans then he would be killed the next time. I could tell he was way confused now and had the face look saying 'go ahead and kill me now' look._

**End of her Pov**

_I stand there looking at them walking away. They just failed a mission. Usually Vampire hunters don't do that. Back then they would kill you like that if they saw you, but I guess it's just because I'm the only one....Or it's because they had a call first. I heard something walk toward me, I looked up to see that Brown haired girl again. I took a step back trying to get away from her, if I was smart I could have flown but I wasn't. Something just told me to stay right there. _"What do you want?"_ I asked as I continued to back away._

_She stared at me, I guess because of my fangs_. "Your hurt."_ She said and she took my hand._

_I was scared and confused now, I haven't been scared in a long time_. "Get the fuck off of me!" _I yelled trying to get my hand back._

_She had this iron grip going on, she looked me in the eye_. "Your hurt and I'm going to help you."_ I let her drag me and I was so confused now, really confused. A human helping me? This was new._

12345678910

Dancer:I hoped you yall liked it. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Dancer: I'm sorry if it being a while on updating this. But it's updated. I have been working on The Assassins of the Underworld of a while and it's my favorite story that I have written. So please if you haven't read it I'm sure you will like it and it's only Rated M for Darkness. Anyways I would like to thanks the people who reviewed last chap.

**fantasia-49**

**shadow-fox313**

**Nightfall2525**

**Asiera**

**Silenced Shadows**

**Journey Maker**

**Dark Shining Light**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

**A Human helps**

"Let me go you motherfucker!" _I yelled at her. I didn't like a human touching me and this burning is killing my hand. Also I still don't get why she said that she was going to help me. I struggled trying to get out of her grip without hurting her. Maybe I should just hurt her, but whatever was holding me back before was doing it again; like if I should just let her drag me and not hurt her; I hated this feeling._

**Anzu's Pov**

_I heard him call me 'motherfucker'; I ignored it and went on. When I first felt his skin I was scared and I didn't notice it, but know since I wasn't it was colder than mine. I guess that's why he looks so pale. There are so many myths about Vampire's that I really don't know what's real or not; I guess I'll ask him. My cousin believed in vampires when she was in high school when she was going through a phase. Now she doesn't and she's happily with her boyfriend. She said to me before I left there that being in love was the most magical thing in the world. I don't believe her but the way she acts and talks about it just seems that way._

_He tried to get out of my hands and stopped. I wondered why; I guess he just hasn't had too much contact with humans like this. We were still walking to get to my house and he still hadn't moved. It worried me. Was there something wrong with him or was he thinking? I saw my house up ahead; I looked at him and realized that I didn't know his name either._

_As we reached the door I could see him looking at the place. I unlocked it so we could go in. I told him to sit on the couch as I went to go get the first aid kit. When I came back from the bathroom with the aid kit in my hands I didn't see him on the couch. I panicked; where could have he have gone? Did he leave? I asked myself these questions till I found him looking at my pictures. _

_I walk over to him to see what picture he had in his hands; it was me, my mom, and dad._

"How does it feel to have parents?" _I heard him ask. I wonder if he ever did have parents. Well of course he does...Doesn't he?_

"First off let's get that fixed up first before we ask questions." _I said as I looked at his wound which somehow was getting bigger and deeper by the minute. I grabbed his hand to drag him over to the couch. _

_When I started to fix his wound he asked me the question again._ "Well there fun sometimes and they can be bossy, but they do keep you on track. Their always around if you need them."

_He looked at me if that was the most wonderful thing in the world. _"Do they live with you now?"

_I shook my head._ "I graduated school already and I turned 18 in August."_ I finished cleaning his wound and it looked at lot better; I sat down next to him. I heard him say thanks under his breath. I could tell he wasn't used to this; I like I said before._

"What about friends?"

_I shrugged. _"Well right now they all moved away from here so quickly after they graduated. I just helped my cousin move into America."_ I looked over at him and it looked like he wanted to know more._" Well friends can be there like parents. They can be fun, sweet and sometimes really annoying. Most of the time friends look out for each other."_ He nodded his head._"What about you?"

_He looked at me and sighed._

**End of her Pov**

_I sighed; did I really want to tell her? It took me a couple of minutes to respond and I knew that it worried her._

"Well it's a long story."_ I said trying to push the subject off. _

_She looked really interested. _"Well I'll be here for a while, so I have time to hear it."

_I really wanted to just to kill her right then and there but I couldn't. The same force was keeping me from doing it. It was really starting to bug me._

"In 1935 right before War World Two there was a war between Vampires and Humans. I was two at the time and didn't know what was really going on. My father was the King of all Vampires; people would say that he was the nicest Vampire on earth which I agreed with." _I paused to let it sink in. She still looked very interested but confused._

"Attack against Vampires started; France, Italy, all of Europe, all of the America's and then Asia. Basically all the contestants but here in Japan. My father started to wonder why they hadn't attack us yet. He started up an army just in case. He was mad at the humans; we already agreed that we wouldn't attack them or anything but they attack us."

_I sighed._

"I was hiding behind my father that night as he attacked humans. I knew he was strong but I didn't know why he was weakening. He looked around like if he was looking for someone. He picked me up and started to run. I felt my father get weaker and I looked up to see a gunshot wound."_ I said trying to make the story shorter and not try to scare her. _"I knew the humans were following us but we were losing them. My mother was there right by our side when my father finally couldn't move anymore and the wound got bigger. He told us that he loved us and he disappeared into dust from that wound. Then the humans got in there and my mom grabbed me and took off out the window."

_I stopped to let it sink in again for her._

"When my mom started to fly off I saw what was going on; my friends were being killed and so were other vampires. I wanted to help but my mother didn't let me and the next thing I knew her wing was wounded. Well we landed by the tree and she turned into dust and told me that she loved me and to stay there. I did for awhile till I needed food but I didn't need blood till I was seven. I went back and saw the battle filled only had dead humans and no vampires. I was mad and wanting revenge against humans for what they did."

_All of the sudden I felt a huge hug around me as my breath went away. Anzu was hugging me; she felt warmer than I did and it was weird. I never met a nice human before; this would be the first. She pulled back really fast and said sorry under her breath. I told her it was fine._

"I have a question."

_I looked over at her. From that hug I was blushing; she didn't seem to notice._"Fire away."

"I thought Vampires weren't to have wings or claws."

_I nodded absently. _"We do it's just there are humans that really created us and every other generation they would do more things. First off we were created for war, People didn't know about this and the scientist kept it a secret. They first made some human that wanted to do this experiment have fangs. There were still things wrong with them when they needed to hunt so they made their eye sight better, then there health, skin, wings, and then my generation pointed nails, or more like claws I guess."

_She looked at me with sorry eyes._"So basically you're a science experiment?" _I nodded sadly. _

_I didn't know why I told her this; it was so easy to tell her._"I'm sorry for telling you this."

_I didn't know if this was too much for her all at once. She shook her head._

"It's fine."_I smiled. The first smile I had around a human._"So they created you just for war?"

_I shook my head._ "Not just for that but to be a stronger human race. As you can tell they over did it."

_She seemed to be thinking as I looked at her. She looked more beautiful close up...What did I just say? Stupid words being put in my head..._

"Do you really hate humans?"_ I nodded my head._

"Yes you see they destroyed all Vampires but me. Just because we were different. My father saw us being allies and being equal. They,"_ I said venomously._" didn't see it that way. They saw us taking over the world or turning them into one of us."

_She moved closer to me and I moved back._"Can you really turn someone into a Vampire?"

"Yes we can, but don't get any Ideas."

_She laughed._"I won't. What about having half Vampire kids?"

_I had to think about that. I wasn't for sure really._

"I think so; I've heard of it being done before but I'm really not for sure."

_I knew she had a lot more questions to ask._"Can you walk in the sun?"

_I laughed really hard when she asked that._"Yes we can just it weakens us."

_She giggled._"What are you—" _She stopped at tried to rephrase her sentence. _"Well what destroys you?"

_I looked at her like if she was going to destroy me now which made me mad to the point where I would bite her then and there but I didn't. That same force again kept me from doing it._"Silver."_I said disgustedly._"I hate it so much, that wound I got earlier was only a scratch of the silver bullet and it gets bigger and bigger if you don't treat it quickly enough. If I did get shot it would have been worthless of treating."

"Sorry for bring it up but I was just curious, I promise I will never hurt you."_ The way she said it sounded so real. The only question is could I trust her? I just nodded my head not really for sure to say anything; my body was really acting on its own._

_I heard laughter beside me_."You know what? We've been talking and haven't even known each others names."

_I laughed with her._"The name is Atem Yami Motou but I like to be called Yami, and yours is Anzu Mazaki."

"Yep Anzu Mazaki."_ We shook hands._"I do have one more question." _I raised an eyebrow at her. _"Why didn't those hunters kill you?"

_I shrugged._"I don't know but that Vivian girl I would love to kill any day. Most hunters back then would have killed you right then and there but I guess they weren't ready enough that's my theory or it could have been that bitch."_ We both laughed._

"Yami would you like anything to eat?"_ She asked as we walked to the kitchen._

_I shook my head._"Only if you give me blood."_ She slapped my arm._"I was just joking." _Raising my arms in defeat._

"Anything else to know about a Vampire?"_ She asked getting some chips out of the cabinet._

"I don't think so." _I said admiring her beauty. I didn't know why. I hungered for blood at that moment.  
_

_As she ate a chip she came over to me._ "How old are you?"

_I looked to the side._"75."

_I thought her eyes were about to come out of her head when I looked back at her._

"But you look like your 18."_ I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground._

"That's because we don't age when we turn 18.."_She nodded. I felt tried; I saw the sun rising over the horizon._"I better get some sleep."_ I looked over at her and remembered that she didn't get any sleep either. _"You do too."

"Yeah listening to your story kept me awake. The guess room is to the right upstairs. Night."_ I said night to her also. My uneasiness wasn't gone yet. I still felt like killing her but that force still kept me back. I looked at the window. I climbed out and ran out of site so no one could see me. I couldn't' stay in that house. It just didn't seem right.  
_

12345678910

Dancer: I hoped yall liked it. Please review.


	4. Note

Note:

Okay I know these aren't aloud but I want to know what everyone thinks. I really am not happy on where this story is going so do please vote. Even if You already voted in my poll.

**A:** Should I read redo this story

**B:** Should I just keep it the same and go back and fix the grammar problems.

**C:** Should I just delete this story and do some other story with a Vampire in it.

Please vote it will help me out a lot and if you pick A then I will redo it and if you pick B then I won't and just fix it up a little so be on the look out and also if you do chose A the title of the story will the the same. And if you choose C then it might be awhile before I start on it. And it will be awhile before I do anything I think. Thank you for reading and voting to if You do vote.


	5. Chapter 3

**Dancer: I have changed a couple of parts last chapter. Specially the last paragraph. He leaves the house (and she doesn't know about because he feels like it isn't right) instead of sleeping in the bed. And he doesn't trust her still and He looks 18 instead of 13. And the sun glasses is not part of the story now. I think that's all that's changed. Or if you want you can just go back and read it.**

**Also thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and who voted. I will continue this since I had a lot more votes on that. Also I will not put pen-names down from last chapter since of the voting thing. But I will next I have changed the font form **_this_** to **this**. I hope you don't mind.  
**

**Chapter 3 **

**Anzu's Pov**

I woke up a couple of hours later. It was just ten o'clock in the morning. My eyes felt like they could use some more sleep but I forced myself to stay up. I got out of bed and walked to the window. I didn't know what it was yet but I felt like something was missing from the house. I couldn't explain it to myself but I knew something wasn't right. I looked outside the window. Things outside looked fine. I then went to the bedroom door to go down stairs. Before I went down stairs I decided to check the place Yami was sleeping last night….well supposed to be that is.

I stood in front of the door. Something was not right. My hand touched the door knob. My hand for some reason didn't want to turn the knob but I force it to. When the door swung open, I walked in to see the bed empty and the window opened letting the cool morning breeze come in. I felt hot tears coming down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying over a complete stranger. I mean sure he was a Vampire that could have sucked my blood but he didn't….why? He seemed to trust me before we went to bed…..Well so I thought but I guess not. I sighed and went down stairs.

I looked around the living room and the kitchen hoping he was there and didn't leave. He was nowhere to be found. I sat down in a chair in the living room. I was a fool. I thought. I would never see him again. I still didn't know why I felt all alone for some reason. Maybe it was a way of a vampire. To make a Human fall in love with you then bite them. I shook my head. I would see him again. Maybe he wasn't ready at all to be near a Human. I know it's silly of me to like him so fast. Maybe it was because of his charms?

I got up and went to my bed room. I had to work double shift today at work so I might as well get ready.

**End pov**

12345678910

**Kaiba's Pov**

I was mad. Really mad. Especially at Vivian. Putting her slutty talk to me last night of letting the Vampire go. How much I would just to love to hit her and see her go flying through the door and never see her again. Of course she was talking right in front of me right now how Bakura gave her a good time last night and me pushing her away and that she wanted me more the Bakura. Ha! Yeah she wanted that Vampire to fuck her instead but at least that Vampire had more brains then this bitch sitting right in front of me.

I got up from my chair ignoring her pleases for me to come back. I walked into the kitchen to see Bakura eating. I shut the door to the kitchen and sat down across from Bakura and started to eat chips that was sitting there in there bag. "I heard you had a good time last night?" I said to him after I ate a couple of chips.

He just smirked. "I guess, but I know girls that can do way better." He folded his arms and leaned back into his chair.

I didn't comment but asked instead. "Why did we let her have her way and let the Blood sucker go?"

Bakura let out a laugh. "She says it'll be more fun, since he's the last Vampire left. Let him run and we can find him." I rolled my eyes. I guess it would be fun. Just I had this unease feeling, I hated the feeling because I loved being the one that always felt there was nothing wrong but I felt it though.

I heard my phone go off. I swore under my breath. "Hello?" I asked.

"Get your asses down here now! All three of you and no complaints!"

After that I heard the beeping sound. I sighed.

Bakura got up and ran out the door yelling at Vivian to hurry up and get changed into our gear. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

**End of Kaiba's Pov**

12345678910

I sat in the trees again watching the children play in the sand box. I haven't gotten any sleep since I ran out of that window in the bedroom. I felt guilty but it was for the best. Especially if those hunters come back. They would probably kill her just because she was with me. I shook my head. When did I start caring? Just because she was nice to you doesn't mean a damn thing! I yelled at myself in my head.

I looked back down to hear a noise. A little boy looked at me. "What are you doing up there?" the little boy asked me. Of course I was too busy fighting myself to realize that the boy came over there. How stupid I was to do that. I could tell how far I was up he couldn't really see anything wrong with me. The boy looked like he was four or at least five years old. He was standing there innocently waiting for me to answer. He might be innocent now but when he was older he would never be innocent. No human would be. Damn it how I wish that there was more Vampires besides me and we could destroy this human race.

I glared at the little boy. "Go away." I smiled a warning smile. If he didn't go away I would have to show him my fangs. The little boy must have gotten my hint and went to play with the other children.

I put my head in my hand. I was getting a really bad headache all of the sudden and then I felt my stomach growl. Great I was hungry for blood. I would have to wait at night it would be much easier.

I climbed up in the tree more where I wouldn't be seen and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

12345678910

**Anzu's Pov**

I was so distracted at work that my boss let me go home early and she would take over my classes and the other girl's that I was teaching for today. So I was lucky walking back home through the streets back home so I could fall back to sleep and forget about that Vampire, Yami. Usually dancing would have taken my problem away but today I guess I wasn't in a dancing mood because of Yami. I sighed. I didn't know why I was like this for a stranger that I barely knew.

Something caught my eye as I passed. It was the three that tried to kill Yami last night. Something told me that it was bad idea to follow them but I couldn't help myself. They led me to a building it looked run down so I walked in a couple of seconds after words and dogged behind a door that was opened. The one with the brown hair and cold blue eyes looked back at the door and shook his head as if someone was following them which were true. The black haired girl that looked like a slut was auguring with the white haired one and he had this evil smirk.

The place was pretty fancy for being in a rundown building but I was too busy to look around closely as I tried to hide very time one of them would look back. They led me to the two big

doors and they opened it and I saw someone in there, the person's back turned to the door.

**End of Pov**

**Kaiba's Pov**

I could have sworn someone was fucking behind us as we walked to see our boss. Before we opened the door I looked back one more time and shrugged it must be my imagination to think someone would come into a rundown building that looked like a ghost lived here. I opened the two big doors in front of his to see Mairk's back to us. I rolled my eyes. He always loved to be dramatic and I was pretty sure the reason why we were here was because we were in trouble. I already had my blame on one person and that would be miss slutty over by Bakura who had stopped talking unlike her. Her mouth kept on blabber about her clothes and all this other shit that I really didn't fucking care for. Sometimes I just wish she would just shut the hell up because her mouth could get her into more trouble then what we were about to get into.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Mairk say as he whipped around holding a bottle of liquor in his hands. Vivian hid behind Bakura which I would have laughed but I didn't since Mairk was talking.

"Now who would like to tell me about this Vampire that you have found?" Sometimes I hated that fact that Mairk knew all of our stuff and we never did know how he knew if we ever found a Vampire or not. Of course I never ran into a Vampire till now. Vivian with her big mouth started blabber about the Vampire.

"Well he looks 18 and hot, and he had tiny claws, wings, and all this other stuff and we did shoot at him but it missed." I was surprised that Mairk didn't stop her.

Mairk took a big huge drink out of the liquor bottle. "Then why the hell didn't you kill it?"

Bakura was the one that talked this time, putting a hand over Vivian's mouth. "She talked to us using her sexual skills. And said it might be more fun since he is the last vampires left."

Mairk glared at us, I swore by this glare made me feel like I was on fire and needed water badly. "What happens if it has already turned people into Vampires and declared war on Humans?" Vivian got nervous.

It was my turn to step in now. "I don't think it has since the way it was attacking last night." Mairk

Mairk slammed the bottle down making all the liquid go everywhere. "I don't give a damn! Next time you see it kill it! I don't care what you think I want you to damn it to hell! Leave and don't come back till I call you or you had killed it!"

I didn't want to get on Mairk's bad side so I took the surprised slut Vivian and dragged her out of the place before Mairk got worse. Bakura followed my lead.

**End of his Pov**

**Anzu's Pov**

I was so just going to go in there and punch them all. I didn't like them calling Yami an 'it'. It sounded like if he was something disgusting the way they talked about him. I didn't know why they just hated him so much. Yes he killed Humans but I don't know. I felt like he shouldn't have to be treated this way. Even if he walked out last night and didn't say goodbye at least he deserved to be called by his first name not 'it'.

When that man said that he wanted Yami dead the next time they saw him it scared me. I hid again when they were going out of the door. They didn't even look back to see if anyone followed them this time. I was so relief of that. I waited longer just in case something bad would happen. I finally got out of the building seeing it was almost dark now. I had to find Yami and warn him. So I started to run down the street hoping to find him.

**End of Pov**

12345678910

**Dancer: Yes I am continuing this story but I don't know the next update will be and I still have writers block. I know this chapter is short but it is all I can come up with on writers block. I am really sorry. R&R. Also any idea that you have might help me with this if you have any ideas that is. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Dancer: I would have updated yesterday but somethings got in the way. I would like to thank** **_AzureKite4_** **fo****r editing my chapter and telling me that I put the wrong edited verion up for this chapter. thank you so much! You get a double thanks**!** ^_^ Anyways I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. **

sonicbaby11

**Selena Demi and Miley**

The Fandom

**Angel Diary**

**DaAmazingMeepers**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**Koragirl**

**fantasia-49 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter 4

I jumped from building to building. There haven't been any Humans out that night. I didn't know if it was because it was abnormally cold outside. I just didn't know why Humans didn't like the cold. I do because it feels fine against my skin. Maybe it had to do with the fact they're warm blooded? I shrugged. I really didn't care since I was going to destroy them all. A picture of the girl, Anzu, came up into my mind. I shook my head. Even though she seemed nice she could have been a Vampire Hunter in disguise. Some of them do that…well from what I heard when I was a kid. Every minute I was away from the Human the more I hated her.

Hearing a groan I looked down to see a drunken man walking. He was the first Human I saw that night. I didn't care if his blood was going to taste a little foul from him drinking. I was going to start my mission tonight again. I smirked as I landed behind him, folding my wings behind me. I walked up behind him silently. I could have made a lot of noise and the guy wouldn't have noticed he was so drunk. His smell was disgusting but I didn't care. One Human down, a lot more to go.

I hurriedly put a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the alley. I looked down and he had fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes. This was just not right. If I was going to kill a Human; it was much more fun when they are squirming. Not when they're asleep! I sighed. It really didn't matter.

Digging my fangs into his skin he let out a yelp but he was still asleep. His blood was so disgusting. I wanted to puke. I sucked the rest of his blood by force. I let go of him as I sucked him dry. I heard a noise, like a pebble hitting the wall. I whipped to my right to see that girl again. She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. I felt blood coming down my fangs. I moved closer to her as I wiped the blood away. She didn't move but I pushed her against the wall. She was trembling.

"Why are you here?" I hissed at her. This was going to be her last night to live, but something held me back and I wasn't happy about that. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I tried to find you so that you would know that the Hunters are going to kill you if you don't hurry fast enough out of here." So she was trying to warn me? Was this a trick? I didn't know why but I felt like she was telling the truth. There was really something wrong with her. She was still trying to help me. Why couldn't she fucking understand that I didn't want help from a Human?

"So what? I bet I could beat their assess." I felt like being cold. Maybe that way she would understand to leave me alone. I saw a tear roll down her eye and it pained me. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath telling myself that it was stupid to get upset just because you made the girl cry. I reopened my eyes to see her stare at me angrily.

"I was just trying to help you!" She yelled at me. "So you don't have to be so cold!" She slapped me. I put my hand up to my face. I was so not expecting that. I looked at her and she was surprised herself but that was the last straw.

"You Humans killed my family and you think you can just help me and not think I don't like you?" I knew I hurt her but at that moment I didn't care. My fangs grew and went toward her neck at a fast speed. I was about to bite her but I heard a noise and that force just wouldn't let me bite her. I was really starting to get pissed off. I let my fangs grow back and she slid down the wall crying. I looked toward my right side to the open alley. I ran to the opening to see those three hunters again. She was right. I hurriedly got to her and picked her up. I should have just left her there but she was much safer if I took her with me.

I landed on top of the building after I took off. We were above them and I had to tell Anzu to shut up. Yes I was still being mean. After they were gone I was going to take her home and tell her, like if she was a dog, to stay. I watched the three hunters arguing over where I might be. Then said that their boss was going to be mad. They went off in separate directions. This was my chance to take her back to her house. If I stayed here any longer they might know what I was up to.

I stood up and then looked down to see her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. Her arms were also wrapped around them. I heard her sob. I felt bad at that moment. I felt so damn confused. One minute I wanted to kill her and the next I felt bad for her. What was wrong with me!? I was getting more and more irritated by the minute because of this and I was going to find out sooner or later why I was acting like this… I sighed. Hopefully she wasn't going to put up a fight with me. I bent down and picked her up bridal style. She didn't put up a fight but tears rolled down her eyes and she looked like she was in shock.

I leaped from building to building, keeping a lookout for anything suspicious. Sometimes if I saw something or heard something then I would stop, but we finally made it to her house. I walked inside and noticed that her door wasn't locked. How stupid of her. I sat her down on the couch, seeing that she was almost back to normal. She looked at me with angry eyes again. No shock or tears were there anymore.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked me deadly. I wanted to laugh at her because she was trying to act tough when I could kill her much easier then she could me. Unless she had silver around… I walked to the door. I put my hand on it and turned around.

"No," She looked at me, confused. "You were right about the hunters. But one of these days I will kill you." She shook her head as if that wasn't right.

"There was something else too. Before the Hunters came, you stopped a split second as if you couldn't bite me." She whispered. She was observant on that part and I wasn't happy. Besides, how the hell could she see that? This was a lot harder than I thought.

She stood up and walked over to me. "Where will you go now?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Well first I'll go kill those three Hunters and then go find their boss, wherever he or she is at. Then I'll just go back to killing Humans." She walked even closer to me and I showed her my fangs making her back away. It was probably Human instinct to do that.

"Yami, they are stronger than you when they're together! What happens if you get hurt? What happens if there are more than just three? What happens if they have been in hiding for this long, making sure that Vampires weren't going to make a comeback?" The questions she asked me where really good questions. What happens if there were more of them? I wanted to laugh. I would kill them all…as long as they didn't have a lot of silver with them, I might be able to live. Also, if the Hunters have been hiding since I haven't ever seen these Hunters till now and I thought they left with the Vampires, then there might be hope that there are other Vampires out there. I felt hope. Hope that I haven't felt since those many years ago when my parents were still alive.

"Yami… may I go with you? Please?" She asked, begging me. I glared at her but she didn't budge this time. Why would she want to go with me? Besides, I wouldn't want a Human tagging a long since I was supposed to hate them.

"Why?" I was starting to turn the knob on the door so I could make my escape.

"Because, my sister lives in America and you might be safer there then here with these hunters around." I thought about it for a moment. She was really using her head. I could go to America and start killing there and start looking for any other Vampires that might still be alive. I decided to let her come with me, but I was going to kill her later. She was going to be useful for me.

"Fine. I'll let you come with me." I said, about to open the door, but she hurriedly shut it from me.

"We need to get ready. We're taking an airplane." My eyes must have given me away since she was trying not to laugh.

"What about my wings! They would see them and freak out and why can't we fly by me?" I asked her, getting more than irritated, especially since she looked all happy now.

"Well I have an idea on hiding your wings. Also, why I don't want to fly with you that way is because we have to stop more and you don't want to be noticed. This way will be faster." She said, then she went to the phone. Maybe she wasn't so bad. She was using her head a lot tonight. For some reason I knew this flight was going to be a long one and I was afraid of what her idea of hiding my wings would be. I sighed and waited for her to get off the phone.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped y'all liked it. I thought it was lame but that's just me specially since I feel like it's lame because I have to think all of this up on writers block and it doesn't come out easily so yeah. Anyways I'll be updating The Return of the Underworld next week then A Vampire's Revenge the week after that. Please R&R. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Dancer: Sorry y'all but this is not the edited version. And I needed to update this today so once I get the edited version back from my beta reader then I'll be able to put up the edited version. I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chap.**

**moonlightshadow1**

**fantasia-49**

**Angel Diary**

**CrimsonZero**

**Koragirl**

**Sister Of The Pharaoh**

**DaAmazingMeepers**

**AzureKite4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh….**

**Chapter 5**

"See? That wasn't too bad was it?" Anzu told me as we sat down on our flight.

It wasn't that bad?…..Fuck it all! It is really bad! I'm hurting and she says it's not that bad? Oooooh this was not my day and she was really lucky that we were around other Humans or I might have took her life right here at this very moment I was in that much pain but I just didn't have the will to drink every single Human dry on this plane and then throw up later because I drank way too much.

I didn't answer her because I might have yelled at her because the pain was getting worse and worse each time I moved or even thought about it. Maybe I should think about happy thoughts? But I never did have happy thoughts though since the Vampire and Human war. Especially just taking a quick glance of a memory of my parents made the pain worse, physically and specially mentally.

I bit my lip and made myself bleed. I usually never bleed but sometimes if I found the right spots I could. I never thought us Vampires could bleed. But I guess we could since I was making myself bleed. I mean come on our hearts don't beat! I hit my head on the window next to me. It just didn't make sense how we could bleed….unless they did that to kill us faster? I sighed. And maybe it had more pain to it? I shouldn't have been thinking these thoughts since I didn't know but it took the pain from my back but once I started to think about my wings my pain came sheering back to the surface.

I gripped the arms to the seats of the airplane chair that I sat in and I was trying not to leave any marks in it or break them off. I was so going to kill Anzu for this after she got me to America. Especially after if I find any of my own kind hoping that there was still some left so we could band together and kill all of these Humans.

Anzu was looking at me. I didn't know what that look meant but I didn't want her to feel bad for some damn reason. I wasn't in the mood to know why I didn't want her to feel so bad. Ugh! I just wanted this to stop. She is my enemy and what happens if she was leading me into a trap? But she seemed too nice for that though. But that one girl that was part of those Vampire Hunters I saved her and figured out she was just leading me into a trap. Was Anzu the same way? I just so wanted to punch something right then. I was thinking way too much on this and I didn't really need to think about this at all.

"No, it's not that bad." I said with my teeth clench. She was unconvinced but smiled in victory still. It was either from me saying not that bad or the way she hid my wings under this hoodie that gave me pain. I didn't really want to go back to memory lane in my head but Noooo my fucking mind had a different idea.

After she had gotten off the phone, first she called her cousin to make sure it was alright for us to stay at her house then she called the airport and we were lucky to get the eleven o'clock flight that night and it was the last flight going out to America from Japan. She had stood there looking at me and thinking on about making look 'Human' and smiled then dashed to her bed room. She had come back a few minutes later with duck tape. She told me this would hurt and did it? Oh My God! It did and it still does. I don't even want to think on how my wings bent the way they did. I think when we land and get to her cousins house I don't think I'll be able to fly for weeks! I was still so going to kill Anzu for this and she better be prepared.

Over the intercom there was a female voice telling us to put on our seat belt. I hit my head on the back of the chair. I let out a frustrating sigh. We hadn't even taken off yet! I put my seat belt on with a lot of sharp pains going through my wings and my back every inch I moved. This was going to be a very long day and flight. I look toward Anzu to see her reading once the plane took off. Oh she was making me so mad. She looked comfortable and I was in pain….I looked around me to see everyone else comfortable too. I put my head against my chair and closed my eyes. This was going to be very long and painful.

12345678910

**Mairk's Pov**

I sat there looking at photos. I wasn't the type of person to look at the fucking past but since I was drinking and felt depressed at the moment well I just fucking wanted too. When I drank my body responded more than my mind. And drinking made me depressed. They did say that alcohol was the biggest depressant in the universe. Well that's what they thought though. Even though everyone drinks at least once in their life they know that it might make them depressed and vulnerable and they did it anyways. Just like me.

I flipped the page to see my parents. My parents were dead. They were killed by Vampires when I was a little kid. No one believed me since Vampires were no longer alive. But I saw what I saw and I knew they were real. I flipped another page to see my sister, Ishizu. She was just two years older than me when we were attacked by those blood suckers. She died along with my parents. She was the one that hid me. I was surprised they didn't find me but they had taken something that belonged to my father but I couldn't remember what it was since I was so young. It was after a couple of days I was found by a group of people. They didn't look ordinary people. I had found out that they were Vampire Hunters and had found out what had happened to me. I quickly joined and vowed to kill every Vampire till the day I die.

I quickly looked up to see my three Vampire Hunters that worked for me. Seto Kaiba, His parents and little brother died by Vampires but he was told that they died in a car accident. I knew the truth though. I even took him in when he was a little boy even though I was only eighteen by that time. Ever since then I had trained him into being a Vampire hunter. Someday I would tell him the truth and the other two at the right time. Vivian and Bakura were told the same thing and was a couple of years younger than Kaiba.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Didn't I tell them not to come back till it was dead? I didn't see a fucking body in their arms or some type of dust to indicate that it was dead. With the alcohol that I was drinking it didn't help much in calming me down.

"We looked all over the city and no sign of that Vampire." Vivian was the one that always seemed to be the one to talk first before the other two but she had no brains and it bugged the shit out of me but she was good at her job…every once in a while.

"No sign?" I asked to make sure. She nodded. I slammed my bottle of alcohol on my desk making glass and liquid go everywhere. "What the fuck! Didn't I tell you all that you are to find it and kill it before you came back!?" It was silent in there and I knew that they were scared. I smirked. It was really funny watching people that were scared of you all the time. Sometimes it gave me something to do. I even scared the person that trained me to become a Vampire Hunter and laughed so hard that I had to do extra chores. But it was worth it.

"I have a feeling that he is in hiding and a very good hiding spot." I heard Kaiba say. I sat down and thought about that for a minute.

"Maybe just maybe that could be it." I said quietly to myself. There was that possibility. "It can't hide for ever either." I looked at them and they were still scared and my smirk grew bigger. "I'll think this through and tell you in the morning if it makes more sense to me on why it would be hiding." I said dismissing them. I never did tell them that I had something locked down in the basement that could give me all the answers that I needed. I got up and left the room to go and get these certain answers down the basement that they could not go into.

**End of Pov**

12345678910

**Anzu's Pov**

I looked over to Yami as we got off the airport property into a taxi. He wasn't very happy and he was still in pain. I knew when we got to my cousins that he would be way better off. My cousin's boyfriend wouldn't be home for a couple of more days and I knew she wouldn't freak out over Yami. She would just think he looked awesome. I didn't tell Yami that I had told her about him back at my house. She was really excited to meet him and I knew he was a bit worried about how she would react to him by the way he was acting.

"You'll be fine Yami." I started out trying to make easy conversation since we hadn't said one word besides every once in a while. "Besides my cousin used to believe in Vampires at one point." He looked at me confused.

"At one point?" I nodded.

"It was a phase she was going through." And I just kept it at that since he didn't say anything else. Even from his voice I could tell he was in major pain and didn't want to talk because of it. The taxi pulled in front of her house and we got out. I didn't bring any bags with me since I knew I left a couple of things here; last time I was here. I rung the door bell and heard running footsteps and the door flew open. I was in a tight hug from my cousin. She hadn't change since I was gone during the short time. She had the same brown hair I did a little shorter than me and her eyes were green instead of blue.

"Glad you came in time now where is that Vampire?" I saw the excitement in her eyes. She saw Yami and I knew Yami heard that. He glared at me and walked passed us. "I guess that was him?" I nodded. We went inside the house seeing Yami taking off his hoodie.

"Time to get this fucking duck type off of me." He growled at me. I nodded and grabbed one of the corners. Its wings were all bent differently and laid against him.

"This is going to hurt." He glared at me.

"It's not like I'm not in pain right now." He said very sarcastically. I sighed and ripped one of the pieces of duck type off and he made a pain of grunting noise.

**End of her Pov**

12345678910

**Marik's Pov**

"Are you sure that you don't know where that Blood sucker is?" I asked the creature behind the bars with chains to its arms and legs that connected with the wall. He shook his head. I knew he knew where the Vampire was. He had the ability to see other Vampires like himself. I had caught this Vampire a couple of years back without telling anyone since this Vampire was rare. He had a power to see other Vampires to know where they are at. I also had gotten out of him that he was related to this Vampire too and had been keeping an eye on him since the war but that was all I had gotten from him. He was one damn stubborn Vampire and would rather die then give me a lot of answerers.

"I don't know where he is." He growled. I wasn't going to be mean to it tonight since I wasn't even in the mood for it. I would usually get a sliver necklace just to burn it since only silver bullets could kill it. I guess because it had higher sliver. I wasn't sure.

"Fine!" I snapped. "I'll be back later and you better give me some damn answers!" I left turning off the light and slamming the steel door.

**End of His pov.**

12345678910

**Dancer: Well…I'm back to the drawling broad. I hate writers block and I'm not for sure what to do next. Ugh. And I hope that made sense at the end…Her cousin- if you were wondering- and herself have a really close relationship and if Anzu said something to her she'll believe it immediately. I think their relationship as family will be explained more next chapter…once I get an idea. Also with Marik and this Vampire will be explained more in the future too. So for now till I update again for this story it will be on hold. Sorry y'all. R&R**


End file.
